


Theres only one direction after this

by Letsplay1213



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Eating Disorders, M/M, Neglect, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, but its not ment to be happening, soul mates, sub/dom, subs get supper guilty and need to be punished to feel better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsplay1213/pseuds/Letsplay1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn a Louis don't like having Alphas so they run away. Leaving Niall to have Harry Liam . Zayn and Louis get kidnapped and raped many many times. untell one day the police find them and bring them to there soul mates/Alphass.  The path to recover is harsh but the truth of other things may just be harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayns Pov

* * *

If I'm being completely honest I didn't think the plan threw all that well. I also didn't realize I had good Alphas and Nial. Oh how I miss Niall I was going bring him with us but he really does need Alphas in his life. Guilt eats at all Omegas but it kills Niall. So me and Louis had to leave him for his safety. And now I sit here strapped to the breading bench full of cum and what ever the random mean that came and made me feel less then human, I don't know if I should be happy or sad because the man that runs this "Breeding bar" (as the doms call it) has taken a liking to Louis so even though he stills raped on a daily bases it by the same person. Not 100 of different people. I can say I'm so happy I didn't take Niall with us. He doesn't deserver that. hes so innocent. And that was the only thing that saved him from the fate me and Louis have. Suddenly some one comes out from the shadows and starts to pull a needle out and injecting a green liquid into me that makes everything fuzzy. I know what going on but I cant fight or stop it or even really see it. I'm just left to my thought and that kills me. I use to have hope that one day some one would come and brake us free but I gave up that idea pretty quickly after I saw one of the police officers from my small town bend over a teenage girl and rape her as she screamed for him to stop. I think its that moment when I broke.

 

Light filters into the room. My eyes open as white gew drips down my leg.people with guns start running in clearing the room. hand cuffing doms and taking subs off the benches or where ever they were stuck. I don't know how but I knew something was wrong yes help was here but blood was around him... it was coming from me. MY eyes slowly look up at the cop un latching me and the paramedics that left a healthy looking Louises side to make sure I was okay. but it was all black before they could reach me.

 

 

 

> _**Auther Note I'm aware this is short and I plan to do longer chapter. also please comment kodo and book mark thank you for eading** _


	2. Chapter 2

Louis Pov

* * *

Physical I'm okay. Sure the docters say I'm going to have a few scars, But I'm okay....

Physical.

Mental I'm gone... I'm lost in the world of my mind. Two years of no after care. Two years of no Zayn or Niall.... Not even Harry or Liam. Mental I know its not okay. I know I'm safe. but I'm not okay. But I look at Zayn. and I know what ever I think I'm going threw its not nearly as bad as him. its been 2 weeks since the cops stopped the 'Breading bar". thank god.

 

The bright white light blinds me for when it pulls me from my thoughts. a Beta nurse walks into the room. she wears ugly red lip stick that is on her teeth. and talks to me as if I'm a child. " How are you feeling today Sweet heart?" she asks from the end of my bed. " I'm fine... And don't call me that. I just want to go see Zayn... and then go home." I say pulling my legs up and curling into my self. "Well that's something I can make happen." The word hit me like I train I look up and go to thank her. But she just shakes her head as she walks over to me. and takes everything that's been attached to me for the last two weeks. " Your mates are signing you out. And they are going to meet you at Zayns room. But I have to worn you. when awakes hes going to me confused and scared and its not his fault. We are going to pull him out of yhe coma we told you we put him in to calm him down. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She looks at me with soft eyes. And all I can do is nod. Turns out Zayn has been to doors down from me the whole time. she sits me in a wheel chair as I am still weak.  and we arrive in Zayns room. He looks peaceful. Except I know he's not.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rember to comment and Kudo. Also this story isn't betad by any one soooo


	3. Chapter 3

Zayns Pov

* * *

Bright harsh lights assault my eyes as they try to open. A beeping from what ever is beside me starts to go off as I question what torcher my captors have planned. But all I hear is a 2 small cries people with an unknown person touching me coldly causing my eyes to fully open. 4 people quickly stand up. 2 who have tears streaming down there faces. Louis is the first to get to me. He jumps onto the bed careful to not land on my and curls up beside me. Nail joins him on the other side, as Harry and Liam sit at the end of the bed gently rubbing my feet. Slowly I bring my hand up to rub at my eyes to see if I'm dreaming. But with Louis's breath on my cheek. and Nails warmth wrapped cuddling into my left side I find it hard to think my mind could create such a messed up image. But as I pull my hand away from my eyes they are still there and tears are falling from my eyes.

" What happened?"

Liam looks into my eyes. Sadness floods through the extremely weak bond we have.

" Well you probably know more then us... Lou filled us in on the little he knew."

Liam swallows the lump in his throat before continue on with.

" when the Police found you, you were almost dead. the docters have no idea on idea on how you aren't..."

Harry adds in with a

" But my god Zayn we are so happy your not. We missed you and Lou everyday. there wasn't a day we didn't. look for you. I'm so happy we got you back... But we never ever wanted that to be how we got you back."

" I'm sorry I'm so so sorry."

"I never relized how well you guys treated us... Not until well that."

Nail slowly lifts his head from where is had been laying.

" Z do you... Do maybe think I could have a hug?"

I nod my head and Nail wraps his arms around me. Slowly Louis joins followed by Liam and Harry.

 

And in that moment I knew I was where I belonged


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn's Pov

 

I hurt, Mental , Physically and Emotionally. I realize that I'm lucky to be alive. but I don't feel lucky. not at all. Louis kind of gets it but he didn't go threw half the things that I did. He has 1 person that was with him. I was passed around like food. I'm not a good Omega and I know that. But it doesn't make me feel any better about it. I'm scared of everything and everyone. I don't like touching but at the same times I'm touch starved. I need to drop but I freak out every time one of the boys gets close to me. Nor do I want to drop. Never again. The dark place is something I'm surprised I was able to pull myself out of so many times. I've been in the hospital for a month now. one of the boys are with me at all times. We don't normally talk. its mostly my back to them looking at a wall. Some times Nail will be in a fragile mood and he will come up and lay beside me to calm is nerves. But only Nail Mostly because I flinch away from everything else....

 

"Hey Z the doctors say you can come home today." Harry says squatting in front of the bed. Him and Liam have learned that its better to look smaller and less intimidating while talking to me.

" That's good."

" Z come on. We can go and be mates in are own home. Its great news" Louis says from the door.

" I'll even help you get dressed" says Nail appearing from under Louis's arm

"K" I say gulping down the question asking the others to leave.

" Me and Louis as well as Liam will be signing you out okay Love" Harry smiles and rubs his thumb over my hand.

Nail closes the door behind them and turns to me with a huge grin.

"Lets get you out of this stale smelling room"

" Ni did you bring me my smokes?" I ask hopefully

" No Z" "I'm sorry'

"I thought as much" I say bitterly

" Maybe Liam will get you some?" Nail asks with a small smile unfolding a hoody most likely Harrys by the size and smell of it.

"That wont happen we both know that" I say as Nail helps me take of the over sized hospital gown.

"yeah I guess we do"

"MY sized hurts Ni can you please be more carefull" I snap at him

"I- I-I'm sorry Z" Nail says tears starting to form in his eyes.

"If your going to cry about it ill do it myself" I say taking the shirt out of his hands and putting it on. Winding myself. in the presses.

Nail is sniffling and rubbing his eyes raw as he walks out of the room most likely to go find Liam or Harry.

I struggle to get my sweats on. Or what once where them. They no longer fit at the hips and slide down from all the weight I lost.

I slowly slip of the bed and slid on the Vans that are on the floor and walk out of my room. seeing Harry in a wave of people and walking over to him.

"You ready to go home?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone actually reading this?


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn's POV

 

honestly how the hell did I get in trouble for yelling at Nail. He was the one who hurt me and Louis had to go and tell me to calm down. Honestly you the fuck do they think they are.....

Okay....

Maybe just maybe I over stepped.

 

My lungs slowly close, My hoodie grows tighter and panic has set in. I hurt Nail. He hates me. and I deserve it. My world slowly spins and I slowly slide down the wall that was behind me. Bringing my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them, slowly rocking my self back and forth. Tears slowly start falling out of my eyes. My lungs burn and my bruised side is being pulled uncomfortably. Black dots my vision from lack of Air

"Z?" some one calls me

"Zayn baby its okay you need to breath."

"Can you do that for me? Come on breath with me" The familiar voice speaks to me.

" C-c-cant" I stuttered out 

"Yes you can baby" Liam says bringing my eyes to his by lifting my chin with his hand

" Babe if he does start breathing by himself we could drop him" Harrys thick accent says from behind me  

" You Know what happened when we tried to with Louis" Liam's voice says from above me

"But Louis isn't Zayn as much as Nail not Louis and your not me just try" Harry speaks rubbing my back. " Zayn is that okay?"

nodding into Liam's chest, I just want Air again.

" Alright but not here, If were dropping him its in the limo."

A hand puts  pressure on the back of my neck as I'm slowly picked up and brought out of the stale hospital room.

Omega space slowly take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


End file.
